spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Galleigo/Closure
After nearly ██ years in operation, the GSA's last day had come. Declassification of the less sensitive documents was quickly done, while some of those things they couldn't exactly let out were burned or otherwise expunged, in part or in whole. Council Member 07 was no longer to be known by the cryptic designation 4CM-07. Now, of course, those who knew him were free to address him by his real name. Johnathan was one of those who had voted for the end of the Agency. Over the last seven years, it had become evident that the Agency's presence was no longer necessary. Newer, smaller agencies began to fill the positions it currently held - of course, at least in public. None, thankfully, had gone to the extent that the Orbital Strike did. Still, it was clear that the world would be able to survive itself without the GSA. After all, the E████ D██████ Foundation's establishment already meant humanity would be unlikely to die from a large-scale war. Probably, anyway. In any case, the GSA was ready to transfer control of its miscallaneous little projects like 56 to them. Of course, one to ten - the superweapons - would have to be jointly operated by the ICSDU and the Foundation. And 87? That cursed thing would be decomissioned. And Agent Alzheimer... that would be scrapped. The Council members and the Founder kept copies of the document if the need ever arose within their lifetimes. It would not, and these would be burned. And so closure is brought to the tale of a man with perhaps too much ambition and his ten subordinates. Last edit 49 hours ago by user: 'INVALID STRING''' ''Originally written by user: 4CM-07 Johnathan. I've been busy in real life and have decided to abandon this interesting series of Space Agency structures and the stories I invented for them. If you haven't read any of them before, please read them, and either laugh at my lack of writing skills or - maybe, just maybe - enjoy my "good" writing. Whatever happens, those who think this idea is relatively decent may be interested in continuing it. I allow anyone and everyone to build on what I have established as well as use the existing Protocols, which can be found on my proile page. It's been a ride and I would like to thank the few readers of my work: Thecrazyspacesoviet - a fellow SCP fan, communist and one of the first people I met on the wiki. Made the ICSDU with me and also... Theguyethatfelltoearth sic - welp, he should know about this one. We worked on quite a bit of stuff together, definitely didn't rip off each other's ideas... eh, you get the point. We also invented the EDF in another roleplay, which, by the way, means Earth Defence Foundation. CommanderOz - brilliant writer guy. Had tons of amazing ideas - his events inspired various objects/protocols. ISAAC sic - another brilliant writer guy. Seriously, this guy is amazing. ...and many others who I don't have the time to mention personally. The wiki has been a brilliant place and I regret having to leave it. Cheers, Galleigo GSA Founder P.S. I'm more active on the Discord server. Not that I use Discord that frequently. Anyway, I'm Ethereon#1056. P.P.S. When I have the time, I'll still be on the Wiki, though the GSA writing will stop. Category:Blog posts